Ephemeral Dreamer
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: Sam has been through a lot in the past but his luck changes when he meets somebody who ignites a flame that he thought he'd lost but his new lover thinks that Sam simply wants him for his body and that being with Sam is just a dream that won't come true.


**Ephemeral Dreamer**

**A/N: Alright guys! Yay! So! I've been thinking about this story for awhile now, and finally decided to just get it started already! lol and so yeah, this will be a stripper fic between Sam and Seth, with some other side pairings that won't be that important. And yeah, this story won't be super long, maybe like five or six chapters! Hahaha I just really wanted it to happen! As for the voting! Hahaha so far I know for sure that Second Time Around and I'll Kiss It Away will be continued, and then maybe Can't Be Tamed will be the third. It was a real close vote for the third spot between Can't Be Tamed, So Happy I Could Die, and When I Look At You though, I will say that; and also that, if I feel like doing it, I may possibly continue So Happy I Could Die as well since it was fourth. I am happy about I'll Kiss It Away, and will probably just blend WILAY together with it. I just think that Second Time Around will be a problem seeing as how I'm kind of at a loss when it comes to that story now. But yes! Enjoy this short first chapter of this new story! Hahaha let me know what's up with it, what you think of it, etc. and yeah, not a lot happens here, just kinda…the first meeting. If people like it, I'll go on, if not, then…I don't know. lol I tend not to think about people not liking my stories haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my overly sexual imagination.**

**Summary: Sam has been through a lot in the past but his luck changes when he meets somebody who ignites a flame that he thought he'd lost but his new lover thinks that Sam simply wants him for his body and that being with Sam is just a dream that won't come true.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erotica<strong>

Uncomfortable would be the first word to cross his mind if someone asked him about this night. He never was really comfortable being in these kinds of places; these kinds of places being a gay strip club. It's not that it was one of those scummy, low-grade places that simply made his skin crawl with even the thought of what had happened in his chair before he sat down; oh no, it wasn't like that at all. This was definitely a high class place, what with the dark blue colored wood floors, dim lighting fixtures on the walls and star shaped lights on the dark roof that curved down to the dark blue colored walls. Blue, he noted, seemed to be a popular color in this place. It was just interesting to see all of the different shades of it scattered around the joint. Even the booth that he occupied with his colleagues was a nice midnight blue, but the table was simple black. Not only that, but he also noticed that everything was clean; there were no strange odors, or stains left behind from who knows what.

"Can I get you a drink?"

The seductive male voice pulled him from his thoughts and made him look up from the table top. The waiter was short, maybe five-foot-ten, with dark brown hair that was cut short on the sides, leaving the his bangs long enough to be considered side-swept bangs. His skin was a fair alabaster, and it seemed as though it was safe to say that it was an even color all over considering his outfit consisted of a tight pair of black briefs and a black bowtie.

"Nice outfit." My good friend and co-worker, Emily Young spoke up from her seat next to me.

She was the one that convinced me to come here in the first place, convinced that any place with a fancy name like _House of Denali_ could possibly be trashy. Well, that and also because we had worked with one or two members of the Denali family before, and managed to get in without membership thanks to that little fact. However, based on our one meeting, I thought it was easy to decide that the two family members, cousins if my memory served correctly, were nothing alike. While Tanya Denali was a respected restaurant entrepreneur and owner who was bright and happy, Laurent and Irina Denali seemed mean and easily irritable as an earlier display with a worker showed. Of course, that didn't stop Emily. Oh no. That was the point where she said, "We're not here to talk to the owners, we're here to watch the show."

However, I wasn't all that interested in the dancers either. There was always something that I found off-putting about them; what from being off-rhythm to not liking their hair color or piercings, with the occasional stupid tattoo. Of course, they did dance to good songs, and interacted with the crowd in a seductive manner. It just wasn't what I liked; I was picky as hell, and these guys just weren't meeting the mark that had been set by someone that I considered to be irreplaceable.

I just ordered another beer and decided not to press Emily about leaving just yet since I knew she was enjoying the show, regardless of whether or not she would have a shot with them or not.

Truth be told, I did a lot of things for Emily. Maybe it was a guilt thing, knowing her past and my…_tendencies_; I just couldn't seem to say no to her. Sometimes, I think it was for the best since she really doesn't get the chance to do the things that she wants to do while she's at home or out with her husband. Starting my restaurant, bar, club chains with her as my business partner was one of the best decisions I made. I did most of the work when it came to running things, but I was clueless when it came to the culinary angle of things. That's where Emily came in.

I was grateful for her and let her know on every occasion that I could get.

My thoughts were cut off when the music that was playing softly in the background stopped and the lights dimmed down, all except those that ran along the stage and illuminated it from the roof dimly. A spotlight shone on the announcer that had announced each dancer before they came on stage. I tore my gaze away from the sharp dressed man with the mic to try and make out more than just a silhouette of the next dancer. No luck. All I could see was that he was sitting in a chair.

"Our very own, little Ephemeral Dreamer!"

_Ephemeral Dreamer?_ I thought with curiosity and confusion. Why would somebody want to be known as an ephemeral dreamer?

The questions were cut off as a familiar beat began playing loud; the lights seeming to brighten then dim alternately in sync with the beats. Then the lyrics came on and the stage was brightened just enough to see the dancer sitting in the chair, running his hands up and down his legs, then running them up to push the red silk robe up his thighs to expose the golden skin to the audience. Then, with the lyrics, he shifted to his knees in front of the chair, the silk robe slipping down his shoulder, revealing more smooth skin, but remained tied and shut tight in the front, only a portion of his smooth chest revealed; but I couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't enough. He began to crawl along the length of the stage runway, interacting with the viewers who were lucky enough to sit up front along said runway. He took a drag from one guy's cigarette, while another ran his thumb along the—in my imagination it would be—soft skin of his cheek while the dancer leaned into the caress. I hadn't realized that I moved to sit along the front edge of the runway until he was standing there in front of me, boring his gaze to those sitting there along with me. One look around and I knew that practically every guys' eyes in the club were transfixed on his elegant hands as they ran up the length of his legs, ankle to knee, then he stood upright again and they began slowly untying the knot of his robe, teasing us all.

"_I like to put you in a trance."_ He mouthed along with the song, and that told me that he knew just how much attention he was getting.

And then, just as the robe fell open to reveal a smooth hairless stomach and chest—which were toned but not defined—he dropped to his knees again and moved two fingers along his cheek until they were tracing his lips and eventually delved inside. The other ran down the length of his body, thumbing the silver barbell in his navel that turned me on to no extent, until he reached his crotch and squeezed the obvious bulge there in his black briefs—teasing the viewers yet again. His hips rolled, pushing his sex into the friction of his palm as his fingers moved gently, massaging the balls that I tried my damndest to imagine; all the while the fingers had slipped from his mouth and dragged down slowly to begin teasing one hard nub on his chest, leaving a trail of skin wet and glistening with saliva in its wake. His luscious bottom lip was drawn into his mouth, where it was struck down on and held prisoner by his teeth.

I lift my beer bottle up to my chin, intending to take a drink but halting as the gorgeous dancer slid forward onto all fours and seductively crawled forward, eyes locked with mine. His hands gripped the edge of the stage as he leaned his body forward to allow his tongue to run up the length of my sweating bottle, his slick tongue coming in slight contact with my fingers almost causing me to lose my grip. His tongue moved to rim the tip of the bottle slightly before he moved up to run his tongue along the seam of my lips lightly, but I couldn't find it in myself to open them for him as I felt unsure if he was asking permission or simply giving me a taste of something that I wanted so badly. I felt his fingers curl around my free hand, which was sitting lazily on my thigh, and pull it up to press my palm to his cheek once he pulled away from my face. He leaned into it, as he had before—and I realized that I had been right with my imaging his skin to be soft—then turning to nuzzle my palm before gently kissing it and mouthing the lyrics, "I can bring you so much pleasure. I'll come to you when you say. I know you want me." Then with a wink, he was pulling away from me, and back on his knees, then his back with his legs in the air, forming a wide V shape; again rubbing his hands all over his chest, stomach, and crotch. Then, smoothly, seductively, he rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled back the way he came; a perfect view of his ass just right there for me to take in as a burning need, lust, and rush of possessiveness floored me. He came up to his knees, back to everyone, and held himself. I hadn't noticed it before, but he had a tramp stamp; written in bold black, old English letters, the word 'Tease' was sprawled across his lower back, just above the waistband of his briefs. He looked over his shoulder, at the audience he'd just worked his way into unrelenting arousal, then the lights dimmed again as the lost lyrics played through the club.

"Erotic-ca."

The lights stayed dim, practically off except for those at the bars, and everyone seemed to stay still, silent. Once they all came back up to their normal brightness, everyone began their clapping, whistling, and cheering—with the occasional sexual offer—but the stage was empty. The dancer with the stage name of Ephemeral Dreamer was nowhere to be found on the shiny black surface.

I finally realized that I was still holding my beer up and, with a sigh, stood up to return to Emily knowing full well that the overly amused smile on her lips wasn't just due to the show.

As I settled back into the booth next to her, licking my lips in a futile attempt to get a taste of him, she simply continued to smile profusely then said, "You do realize that you just walked from the stage to our table with a hard on pressing against you pants right?"

"Emily…that's the first time that somebody's been able to get me to that point since your brother left me."

Her smile turned from amused to sincerely happy in a flash as she placed her hand on mine and squeezed, bringing my gaze up to look at her, "Then what are you sitting here with me for? Go, find out how to spend some time with the Madonna go-go dancer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Ahaha all done! So, just let me know what you thought? Continue worthy or no? Ahaha thoughts on the story? Ahaha yeah, thanks for reading, and hope to read a review from you too! And I'm working with someone on a continuation for Key To My Heart, so i'll keep ya'll posted on that!  
><strong>

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa  
><strong>


End file.
